thelastofusbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Robert
Robert is a character and the first major antagonist in The Last of Us. He appears as an arms dealer who owed weapons to Joel and Tess but ended up selling them to the Fireflies. He is voiced and mo-capped by Robin Atkin Downes.The Last of Us closing credits Biography Events of The Last of Us Robert is an arms dealer who was supposed to sell guns to Joel and Tess. Instead, he sold the guns to the Fireflies. In fear, he sent two men to kill Tess, but to no avail. As shown in the Boston Q.Z. Map, he used to live in Area 2 of the zone but changed location in order to hide from Joel and Tess. He also made deals with the military, usually bribing them with a portion of the supplies he gathered so he could keep trading.Shipping Manifest In retaliation, Tess and Joel decide to go after him. They manage to infiltrate Robert's warehouse in Area 5, where Robert has several men ready to protect him. Dealing with the hired protection, they finally catch up to him. Robert tries to fend them off with a 9mm pistol but soon runs out of bullets, forcing him to flee. Joel and Tess pursue and catch up to him. Robert attempts to flee once more but is knocked down. The duo questions him, but Robert is hesitant to explain himself. After being beaten and having his arm broken by Joel, Robert reveals that he sold the guns to the Fireflies. Desperate, he suggests they take the weapons by force. Tess comments on how stupid his idea is and executes him with a gunshot to the head.Queen Firefly Personality Robert was an extremely conceited, yet cowardly person. He attempted to have Tess killed after he refused to give her the weapons she and Joel had paid for (which one can assume led to their anger against him). Even in defeat, Robert was quite arrogant, as shown when he refused to tell Tess what happened to their guns. Robert comes off as a coward as he tried several times to negotiate his way out of Joel and Tess' interrogation, even suggesting that the group take on the Fireflies head on (a completely absurd suggestion, considering how heavily armed and experienced the group is). He was also disliked by the other members of his gang, as he had not paid them in quite some time. Many of his men regretted and disliked their jobs as his bodyguards, and insulted him behind his back. It was also due to the fact that he had created counterfeit ration cards as payment, as discussed between Tess and Joel when they were going to see him. Gallery File:RobertsCorpse.jpg|Robert's corpse. RobertvsJoel.jpg|Robert being tortured by Joel. RobertCornered.jpg|Robert as Joel and Tess corner him. StupidIdea.jpg|Robert begging for his life. File:Robert_pistol.jpg|Robert holding a pistol. Trivia *Despite his short screen-time, Robert is indirectly responsible for the events of the game. He owed weapons to Joel and Tess, yet he gave the weapons to Marlene, who Joel and Tess had to work for in order to take back their weapons, thus leading to Joel and Ellie's long journey. *Ironically, Robert's last plea to fight the Fireflies, which Joel and Tess dismissed, was later carried out by Joel to save Ellie's life. *He bears an uncanny resemblance to'' Game of Thrones ''actor Jerome Flynn. References Navigation de:Robertru:Роберт Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Last of Us Characters